


Secrets (Ereri)

by Tankeika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankeika/pseuds/Tankeika
Summary: Eren is being held captive, chained in an underground cell. Levi and Erwin alternate visiting him, but they don't know who the other visitor is, and Eren won't tell them. Each time they visit, the other has done something more fucked up to Eren. How will he ever escape?





	1. Titan Problem

I didn't know how long I'd been down here, in this cold, dark lonely room, on my knees, my hands cuffed behind my back. Around my neck was a collar that was chained to the wall, too. Until I figured out my "Titan Problem," I was a danger to the entire city. Erwin came once every day to check on me. He never spoke. Only glared. They hoped I could gain control one day so they could use me to help in the fight against the Titans. I didn't know where to begin to learn to control my ability. I was scared, lonely, cold and exhausted. 

I heard someone approaching. But why? Erwin had already visited today. Maybe I was ready to be let out! Or...... Maybe they'd decided to execute me. 

"Eren." Levi was emotionless. 

"Levi?" I was confused, and shocked. 

"When are you going to give up?" Levi looked angry.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Transform! Show us how you do it!" He punched me in the face. Panting, I spit some blood out and glared back.

"I don't know ho-" 'bam.' He punched me again. Then he grabbed my chin and got in my face. He looked like he was about to cry. 

"Why won't you just do it?" He put his lips on mine. 

"What are you doing?" I pulled away, shocked. 

He stood and walked behind me. I couldn't move because of the chains. He knelt down behind me and leaned against my back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck, sending chills through my body. He licked my neck, and lifted my shirt, caressing my abs. 

"What are you doing?" I asked breathless. 

He slid his fingers into the top of my pants, just touching the tip. My face flushed and I gasped. He chuckled at that. He started to unbutton my shirt, then he undid my belt and my pants. I was starting to get scared. 

"Seriously, Levi! What are you doing!?" I huffed. 

"Shhhhhh." He pulled my shirt down to my elbows, and my pants down to my knees. I started shaking. This wasn't like Levi at all. 

Then I heard him start to take off his own pants. 

"Levi, no! You can't be serious! What's gotten into you!?" He grabbed my mouth to shut me up.

"Try not to make too much noise." He held my waist tight and entered without stopping. I screamed into his hand. My body tightened, and got hot. He kissed my neck, and I started panting. It hurt so bad. He slowly pulled out and I couldn't help but scream again. He laughed in my ear and slammed back into me, and grabbed me in the front. Somehow, I was hard. He started thrusting at a steady pace, and rubbed me. I started to moan. It still hurt, but something about it also felt amazing. Every time his skin touched mine when he pushed all the way in, it felt so erotic. His breath on my neck, his arm holding my waist tight so he could pound me hard. His hand still on my mouth, I moaned loudly and came. My body shook. He kept thrusting, and it felt better and better. Pretty soon I was moaning. He started moving faster, slamming into me hard, making my chains jingle to his rhythm. His breathing became rapid and he dug his nails into my waist. He took his hand off my mouth and grabbed my throat and pounded into me harder, groaning. He came inside me, and bit the back of my neck, making me come again. I tried to groan but he squeezed my throat. 

He pulled out and walked over in front of me. "Where's that blood from?" I was shocked. He grinned. 

"Clean it off." He shoved himself into my mouth. I gagged, but I couldn't do anything to stop him. He fucked my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. It was hard to breathe. It tasted like blood. Groaning, he grabbed the back of my head and pushed all the way in and came, choking me. He laughed, pulled out, and left. 

"Wait, Levi! I'll be seen like this!" I yelled after him, coughing. He didn't even glance back. "What the fuck?" I panted. The door slammed shut.


	2. Erwin Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to say in the summary that wouldn't give too much away ;)

I still sat there, chained, on my knees. My shirt hung at my elbows and my pants at my knees. Levi's come and my blood leaked out of me. I was exhausted and shivering. 

Erwin entered, visibly shocked. "What happened to you?" 

Too afraid to rat out Levi, I stayed silent. Erwin smirked and chuckled. 

"Okay, have it your way." He left. I sighed. 

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching again. Erwin came back with some things. 

He stood behind me and put a ball gag in my mouth and fastened it behind my head. Next, I felt something cold and hard press against my entrance. He pushed on it hard until it slid in. It hurt, bad. I groaned, and he laughed. He pushed a button and it started to vibrate. It suddenly felt amazing. I moaned through the ball gag. He leaned against my back and put a blindfold on me, then he put his hands down on my member, and I felt pressure at the tip. I started to breathe hard, scared. It hurt. He pushed something into it, deep. I didn't know that was a thing that could be done. 

"Everything better still be in place when I come back tomorrow." He left. 

'Fuck.' I thought. 'How am I going to bear this for 24 hours?' My body shook and my breathing was hard. My head felt dizzy. I was still exhausted, cold and hungry. The constant vibrations made my body tingle, and every time I moved, it sent shivers up my spine. My breathing wouldn't slow. My body wanted, no, NEEDED to come so badly. I started moaning, desperate for something to change. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything to alleviate this agony. Every hole in my body was plugged except my nose and my ears. My jaw started to get sore. Then, I must have passed out, because next thing I knew, I woke up to Levi's voice. 

"Woah, what the fuck happened here?"


	3. Levi Problem

He took the object out of my front and I came suddenly. I gasped and moaned loudly through my nose. Levi chuckled. Next, he took the vibrating thing out of me. Then, he removed the ball gag. He left the blindfold. 

"Who did this to you?" 

I couldn't rat on Erwin, either, so I stayed silent. 

"If you won't tell me, I'll fuck you and leave you in worse shape than I found you in." He sneered. 

I began to shake, but I couldn't tell him. 

He laughed. "Fine. Have it your way." 

I heard him drop his pants. He pushed himself against my lips, and I opened my mouth. It was pointless to resist, I knew that. He slammed violently into my mouth for awhile, giving me a nosebleed. Then he stopped, and pushed all the way in, down my throat and squeezed my nose shut. He stayed like that. Soon, I ran out of air, and my body began to struggle. He began pounding my face violently, not letting me breathe, until he came. He pumped my throat full and pulled out. I started to cough but he put the ball gag back in, trapping his come in my mouth. I started choking on it, and it came out my nose, and he quickly got behind me and started fucking me hard. I still hadn't really breathed in awhile, so I couldn't even scream. He pounded me hard, like he hated me. He grabbed my throat and squeezed. He put his cheek against mine, and grunted angrily with each hard thrust. It hurt. Everything started to go black. Then he let go, and slammed into me as he came, biting my neck below my jaw. Suddenly, I was coming too. I breathed haggardly and desperately, his come still clinging to the inside of my throat and nostrils. All I could smell was him. He pulled out, and put the vibrator and the plug back in, and left. 

They were going to keep taking turns with me. They were going to kill me.


	4. Eren Problem

My mind was a mess. My ass hurt, my dick throbbed, I could barely breathe, my body was cold, sore, hungry, dehydrated, and exhausted. Did they think torturing me was the answer? All they were going to accomplish at this rate was killing me. Then, I heard footsteps. 

"Good, I see you managed to keep everything in place." Erwin walked over to me and removed the blindfold. The dim light hurt my eyes after being blinded for more than 24 hours. He glared at me. 

"Who bit you?" 

I gulped. I couldn't tell him, but I knew what he'd do if I didn't. He'd probably still do it anyway even if I did tell him. 

"Whatever. Have it your way." He laughed. He pulled the plug out, releasing a flood of my come. He took the ball gag out, releasing a flood of my drool mixed with Levi's come. He went behind me and removed the vibrator, releasing more of Levi's come. 

"Someone came in here and fucked you, bit you, put this back in, and left?" 

I just looked down. 

"Hmph." He grabbed something out of his pocket. Keys. He released me from my position, but kept the cuffs and collar on. He helped me stand. I was shaky, and my knees were red. I'd lost a lot of weight, not that I had much to begin with. He left. 

A few minutes later, he came back with a stick. With a dick on the end? He approached me and turned me around. He shoved it into me, and I screamed. He put the end of it into a little hole in the floor, and locked it there, and left. He didn't come back. I was confused. Why did he leave me unchained? Then, I realized. I couldn't move. He trapped me with a fake dick up my ass. I was exhausted, and this wasn't good. 

Somehow, I still had a hard on. My hands were free, so I gave into temptation, mostly out of boredom. I touched it. It felt good. Really good. I grabbed it. It felt amazing. I started stroking, and my mind turned to mush. The thing in my ass made each touch feel like I was about to come. I started moving up and down on it while I stroked myself. It was incredible. My body caught fire. I stroked faster, desperate for release. I moved my ass so hard it hurt, and I felt it coming. I came, and my body arched and clenched. I moaned loudly, then relaxed, panting. 

I hadn't thought about what would come afterwards. I still had another 24 hrs of standing here with a dick in my ass. I was scared. 


	5. Levi is Evil

I had just finished masturbating for what, the 15th time? I lost count. I was beyond exhausted and couldn't think anymore. Then Levi appeared. He smiled an evil smile. 

"Wow, someone keeps one upping me. I wish you'd tell me who it is." 

He walked up to me and pushed my chest back. I grabbed his arm, not wanting to fall. The dick in my ass went deeper, and I got hard again. Levi grinned. He punched me in the stomach. I leaned over, which hurt my ass. For some reason, that made me come again. He laughed. 

He pulled my head down and undid his pants. He shoved himself into my mouth and started pounding. The position and movement put a lot of pressure on my ass and it really hurt. I grabbed his hips and tried to slow his violent thrusting, but he pinned my arms behind my back and pushed my head down, choking me with his come again. He let go and pulled out. I stood up and coughed come into my hands. I had nowhere to wipe them but my body, which was already covered in my own dried come. 

Levi stared between my legs, and chuckled. I looked down and saw blood. He cuffed my hands behind my back and put a plug in my dick. Then he left. 'Not this again.' 

I waited for another agonizing 5 hours. My dick throbbed and my ass hurt. I just wanted to come and go to sleep. It'd been probably 5, 6 days since I'd been chained down here, and I was becoming delirious. I heard footsteps. 

"Well, well, well. They paid you another visit." 

I felt dead. I couldn't look up or respond. My body shook, trying to remain standing. My breathing was rapid and shallow, I felt dizzy. Everything went black. 

Erwin caught me, and lifted me off the dick-stick, and laid me on the cold concrete. He knelt between my legs. His warmth felt good. I'd been cold for such a long time. He caressed me all over, giving me goosebumps. I whimpered. 

"Shhhh, it's ok now." He kissed me gently. His leg rubbed my crotch, sending fire through me. I blushed. He grinned, and grabbed behind my knees and lifted my waist, and pushed slooooowly into me, until his considerably large dick was aaaallll the way in. I groaned loudly, leaning my head back. It hurt, but his warmth felt so good. He slowly pulled out until only the tip remained. He began kissing and licking my neck as I breathed deeply and quickly, moaning. He slowly pushed all the way back into me again. I moaned loudly, almost yelling. I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Fuck me." I blushed as the words escaped. 

He looked at me, shocked. Then grinned. He pulled out. I musta looked as disappointed as I felt, because he chuckled. Then he turned me over and pulled my waist up. He pushed my face into the floor with one hand and grabbed my hip with the other. He slammed into me and began fucking me violently. He grasped my hair and pulled it, and pushed deeper into me. I gasped and moaned, trying to push myself away from his violent thrusts with my legs. He leaned over my back and grabbed my throat and squeezed as he pounded me harder and faster. He took the plug out, and my body absolutely exploded. He let go of my throat and I moaned, practically screamed, and arched my back as he rammed me, filling my ass as I came. 

He pulled out, stood, and left. 

For the first time in almost a week, I slept.


	6. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin finally find eachother out, and Eren is stuck in the middle.

I woke up on a small cot, with a blanket over me, in the corner of my cell. Erwin must have finally decided to let me get some rest. I was now chained to the wall only by one ankle. All of my injuries seemed to have healed. I wondered how long I'd been asleep. Had Levi visited while I slept? I had no way of knowing. I heard footsteps approaching. 

Erwin entered, smiling. "Good, you're up." 

"What's going on? How long was I asleep?" I asked, wondering why he was suddenly being nice. 

"I'm trying to push your body to its limits. I want to see what it will take to get you to transform, and how fast you can heal. I also want to see how long you can endure things like starvation and sleep deprivation. But, now, I also want to know who your other visitor is."

"Wait, what do you think is going to happen if you get me to transform while I'm in this cell?" The thought hadn't occurred to me, before. 

"We're under an empty lot. It'd be fine. There are guards surrounding this area. So, who is it?" Erwin was persistent. 

"I, I really can't tell you." I replied nervously. 

"Well, you're not getting out of here until you transform, so if you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out on my own." 

Erwin grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet in front of him. I was still naked and I had started shivering. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, gently. I felt my face get hot, and my heart raced. He grabbed my hair and held my head still as his kiss became more aggressive. He pushed his hips against mine, and his breathing became louder and faster. 

The door opened, and Levi paused in the entryway. Erwin stopped and caught his breath. He looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw who it was. 

"I should have known." Erwin sounded amused. 

"So, it's been you, all along. You're still playing your sick games? I see you've found a new victim." Levi sounded angry. 

I was confused. They'd both been doing some pretty sick shit to me. But I'd have to say that Levi was definitely more rough and aggressive than Erwin had been. 

"Well, since you won't entertain my fantasies anymore, I figured Eren would be a perfect replacement. His body should be able to handle just about anything I can think up. Don't you agree?" Erwin chided, taunting Levi. 

Levi glared at him. "So, do you actually care about Eren learning to control his ability, at all?" 

"Of course, that's why I'm doing this. But the real question is, why are you?" Erwin retorted. 

"Because I want to, and I can." Levi smirked. 

Erwin laughed. "Well, it's a good a reason as any, I guess. In that case, care to join me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." Levi grinned. 

Erwin grabbed my hair and pushed me toward Levi. He grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back, as Levi approached me, smiling sinisterly.

Levi surprised me. He gently held my chin up, and kissed me really slowly. He took his time, caressing every inch of my mouth with his tongue. My heart started thudding in my chest. I could hear it in my head. 

I felt Erwin lean against my back. He nuzzled my neck, and nipped it, sending chills through my body. Levi grabbed my hip with his other hand and held me in place as he leaned into the kiss, getting more aggressive with it. Erwin simultaneously pushed his hips against my backside, helping hold me against Levi. Erwin bit my neck, and I moaned, making Levi press against me harder. My face felt hot, and my body was tingling. I was finally warm, now. 

Levi bit my lip, and looked at Erwin. 

As if he'd read Levi's mind, Erwin dropped his pants. He pulled me back, away from Levi, and pulled me down onto my knees. He sat in front of me and pulled me on top of him, kissing me roughly. He caressed my sides and my back, then dug his nails into my hips and pulled me tightly to him. Levi undressed as he watched us. He came over to us and stood by Erwin's head. Erwin kissed me hard, then turned me around to face away from him. I was now eye to eye with his dick. 

"I think you can figure what you're supposed to do, now, right?" Erwin said as he grabbed my thighs and sucked mine into his mouth. I almost fell onto him from the shock. It felt so good, I couldn't think straight. 

Levi grabbed my hair, and Erwin's dick, and pushed it into my mouth. I started doing my best to make him feel good. It was difficult, though. It was big, and what he was doing to me made it really difficult to focus. Then Levi joined in. 

He grabbed my ass and started licking my hole. I groaned loudly, and Erwin must've liked that, because he moaned too, and it sent a wonderful buzzing feeling through my dick into my body. It was a lot to take in. Levi got more intense, sticking his tongue in, then a finger. I thrust into Erwin's mouth, unintentionally choking him. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind. He thrust into my mouth, but I was able to adjust easily, since I was, fortunately, on top. 

Levi stopped, suddenly. Then I felt pressure. He pushed himself into me, slowly. Erwin helped hold me in place, and Levi pushed on the back of my head so I couldn't stop what I was doing to Erwin. I moaned intensely, which made Erwin grip my thighs and thrust into my mouth. I gagged a bit, and Levi thrust into me, making my breath hitch. My body was absolutely on fire now. I started shaking, and moaning pitifully. Suddenly, I just wanted Levi to fuck me. 

Levi held my head in place as Erwin began thrusting into my mouth. He also began to suck on mine vigorously. I started moving my hips, unable to stop myself. Levi grabbed my hip with his free hand and started thrusting into me deeply, but slowly. 

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Levi's dick moving inside of me felt incredible. I couldn't help but moan every time he pushed himself into me. Erwin pushed himself into my mouth every time I moaned, and he was doing things with his tongue that felt out of this world. Suddenly, Erwin groaned and started to thrust into my mouth quickly as he came, and Levi held my head in place. I tried my best to swallow it all and not choke, but Levi pushed my head down too far. I gagged and he rammed into me suddenly, making my body tense. I started coughing. Erwin started playing with my balls and sucked on my dick hungrily as Levi began pounding me vigorously. My fists clenched, and I clenched my teeth, trying not to scream. It felt amazing, and scary. I felt like I was going to break, or explode. I couldn't breathe. Then I felt it coming, welling up in my stomach. I breathed hard and braced myself. Levi slammed into me and I exploded into Erwin's mouth, groaning loudly. My body shook and my back tightened. Levi ran his nails down my back and thrust into me hard and slow, dragging my climax out as long as possible. I couldn't catch my breath. I'd never felt anything so incredible. 

But Levi wasn't done yet. He pulled out and yanked me up onto my knees by my hair. I was still panting hard. 

Levi sat beneath me, and Erwin did the same. Levi's legs were spread around Erwin's waist. Levi grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto him. I moaned quietly, still sensitive from coming. Erwin put his dick against mine and held them together. Levi held my hands behind my back and made me move on him. Erwin licked and nipped at my chest. Levi nipped the nape of my neck. Goosebumps rose across my body. Everything was tingly. Levi moaned softly. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me up, almost completely off of him. Erwin grabbed my hip and pressed his dick against my entrance, next to Levi's. My eyes got wide. 

"Wait, there's no way....." I tried to protest, but Levi pulled me down onto both of them at once. I screamed, expecting it to hurt. And it did, but I started to moan. I was so full, and it felt...... Good. Really good. I felt...... Hot. 

Levi nuzzled my ear, and Erwin nuzzled my neck. They both grabbed my hips and my waist and moved me up and down. I put my right hand on Erwin's right shoulder, and my left hand behind me on Levi's left shoulder, and helped move myself. I was hard again, and feeling them both inside of me at once was making my head spin. 

Levi wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me back onto his chest as he laid down. Erwin followed, still inside me. He wrapped my legs around his waist and started thrusting into me hard and fast, and Levi slowly moved inside me, as well. Suddenly, it felt completely different. They moved separately, and I could feel each of them. 

The sudden realization that there were two men inside me at that moment drove me over the edge. I started to moan, and whimper. I bit my bottom lip and Levi turned my face to his and kissed me as I came again. Erwin nipped my throat and started to pound me violently. Levi joined him and I thought they were going to tear me apart. Suddenly, Erwin bit my right shoulder and Levi bit my left shoulder as they both rammed into me deep as they could get, coming at the same time. 

Erwin pulled out first, and laid next to Levi and I, panting. Levi hugged my chest tightly and turned slightly, sliding me off of him. I laid between them. We all took awhile to catch our breaths.


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to know what the deal is with Erwin and Levi. Apparently, they have' history.' Now Eren is being dragged into something that he had nothing to do with. But is that really such a bad thing?

Erwin got up, got dressed, and went to the door. "This was fun. Let's do it again sometime." He grinned, and left. 

Levi got up and got dressed, too. He helped me up and sat me on the cot and wrapped the blanket around me. Suddenly I felt frustrated. I knew Levi was going to leave soon and I'd be left alone down here again, cold, and with nothing to do. Levi noticed my frustration and grinned. 

"What's your problem?" He asked sarcastically. 

I just looked down. I knew whatever I said would be used against me. Then, he grabbed my chin and kissed me, passionately. 

"Seriously," he continued, "what's wrong?" He sounded kind and caring. 

To my surprise, a tear suddenly escaped from my left eye. I hadn't even realized that I was sad. Levi sat next to me and held my head to his chest. I was so confused. I was also scared. I didn't trust him at all. But I couldn't stop myself from sobbing uncontrollably. He just held me and let me cry. 

When I'd calmed down, he laid me down and laid behind me, just barely fitting on the cot. He let me have the whole blanket. He wrapped his arms around me and just laid with me. Despite not trusting him, I couldn't help but enjoy how nice it felt. 

"Levi?" I finally sniffled. 

"Yes?" He whispered against the back of my neck, raising goosebumps. I shivered, and he held me tighter. 

"What happened with you two?" I didn't think he'd answer, but I wanted to know. 

"We dated for a long time." He sounded tired. 

"Really? I never had any idea." I was genuinely surprised. 

"Nobody did. You're now the only other person who knows." Levi yawned. Is he really going to sleep in here, with me?

"Really? Well, what happened?" I was dying of curiosity now. 

"Well, it's not really any of your business." Levi nuzzled against the back of my neck again. My body started to tingle. 

"You're right, I'm sorry for butting in." I was really tired, too. 

"No, it's fine. Things just didn't work out. He's a bit, wild, for my taste." Levi yawned again. 

"That's surprising." I didn't really mean to say that out loud. 

"Why?" Levi seemed surprised. 

"You seem like the wilder one, to me." I was glad he couldn't see me blushing. 

"It's just a part of his ruse. He's the reason I'm like that. It's only going to get worse if he keeps doing it with you." Levi sounded half asleep now. 

"I never would have guessed." I was ready to doze off. 

"I know, right?" Levi kind of chuckled as he drifted off to sleep. 

I joined him soon after. 

I woke up to the sound of Erwin's voice. Then I heard Levi's voice. Then I realized I had clothes on. And I was in a bed. And I was warm. 

"Levi?" I was thoroughly confused. 

"Hey." He replied. 

"What's going on?" I asked, dumbfounded. 

"We're working out a deal. I'm trying to help you." Levi smiled. I looked at Erwin. He seemed to be upset, but he was listening to Levi nonetheless. 

"What kind of deal?" I wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or if I should be scared. 

"That depends on Erwin." Levi looked at Erwin questioningly. 

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Erwin huffed and left. 

"Wai-wha-what just happened?" I was definitely nervous now. 

"I got your freedom back. Kind of. Well, you don't have to stay in the cell anymore. But I have to keep you with me and we're still trying to get you to transform." Levi smiled at me. 

"Well, that's good." I was relieved to know I didn't have to go back to that dark, cold cell. But I was not foolish enough to allow myself to feel like things were actually ok now. There had to be a catch. 

"Yeah. And there's something else. In order to get him to agree, I promised him that you and I would both be his subordinates. Like, last night, kind of subordinates." Levi blushed. 

"Oh." Of course. I blushed too. 

"It's going to be ok though. I promise." Levi took my hand and squeezed it. He was too happy. Something was weird about this whole situation. 

Levi climbed into the bed and straddled me. He pinned my wrists down and kissed me roughly. I tried to stop him, but he was determined. He got more and more aggressive, and started taking my clothes off. Then he took his own clothes off. 

He put my dick in his mouth and started licking it and sucking on it. My body tensed and I grabbed the back of his head. I couldn't stop my moans. He was like an animal. He took it all the way into his throat, and put his fingers inside me. I clenched my teeth trying to hold my voice back. But I couldn't. He moved his fingers around wildly inside me. My body started to squirm and he started to moan. That sent me over the edge, and I bit my wrist as I came in his mouth. He swallowed it, and licked his lips.

He moved up to kiss me. My body was shaking now. He pressed his chest against mine and kissed me eagerly. He lined himself up to enter me, but stopped there. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down and kissed me harder. He arched his back and rubbed his body against mine. He was like an animal in heat. It was starting to turn me on. 

"Levi." I panted. My face was hot. He looked into my eyes, and pushed into me. He muffled my voice with his mouth, and moved seductively inside me. My hips writhed in response. The way he moved was like he was crazy for me. He wasn't, humping, he was, grinding, and sliding in and out of me. It felt incredibly erotic, and sexy. I tried to control myself, but it was impossible. I let loose and my body grinded back against his, desperate to be fucked by him. I groaned and my breathing was irregular and jagged. 

He released my wrists and grabbed my face and started ramming into me until it hurt. I dug my nails into his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and let my voice out loudly as he made me come again. "Fuck! Levi!" I gasped. Erwin had just returned and was watching. Levi grabbed my throat and squeezed hard and pushed himself all the way into me, and bit my lip as he came inside me. He stayed like that until his dick stopped twitching inside me, then collapsed on top of me. We both breathed hard until we caught our breath. 

"Just as intense as ever, I see." Erwin grinned. "Good to see you've still got it." 

Levi looked surprised. He hadn't noticed Erwin come in. 

"Jealous?" Levi taunted him. 

"A little. How about you let me have a turn?" Erwin stepped toward the bed, unfastening his tie.


	8. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some intense playtime, we start to learn about what happened between Levi and Erwin.

Levi got off of me and laid next to me on the bed. Erwin grabbed my throat and pulled me up onto my knees, and Levi got underneath me. Erwin pushed me back, laying on top of Levi, who was now holding me in place by my wrists behind my back. Erwin undressed in front of me and got on the bed, straddling me. He wiped Levi's come off my entrance with his fingertip, and licked it. 

Levi was nipping and kissing my ear and my neck, and his breathing raised goosebumps all over my body. Erwin pushed against my jaw, leaning my head back, and put it in me, kissing me roughly. He went all the way in, and stayed there, kissing and nipping my lips and my throat. Levi was still nibbling on me, too. I tried to breathe calmly, all of this was making me dizzy. Then Erwin started to move. He pushed and pulled, slowly, going all the way in each time. 

He started to steadily pick up the pace, and Levi reached his hand that was on my hip up to my throat and choked me. Now Erwin was slamming himself into me, and I heard Levi moan behind me. My body wasn't my own anymore. It was their's. I was their's now. 

Erwin stopped, burying himself deep inside of me, and held his face next to mine, both of us panting loudly. Levi let go of my hands and my throat, and grabbed my left thigh, and his dick. He pushed it against Erwin's inside of me, and shoved it in. I groaned intensely, sure I couldn't take anymore. Erwin grabbed my throat and kissed me roughly, and Levi slammed all the way into me. I came, digging my nails into Erwin's back. He bit my lip in response, and they both started to pound me into oblivion. I wrapped my legs around Erwin's waist, and braced myself against the bed with my elbows, grasping the sheets, trying my best to take it. 

Levi held my hips tightly and Erwin choked me intermittently, kissing and biting me all the while. They kept a steady pace for a long time, exhausting my body completely. Then Erwin gripped my throat tightly and started pounding me violently, grunting. Levi stopped, and let Erwin's sudden onslaught do the work for him. Erwin bit my throat and Levi bit the side of my neck as they both came. I thought they were going to break me in half, but I came again, moaning uncontrollably. 

Erwin growled and thrusted into me a few times, then pulled out and laid on the bed next to Levi. Levi pulled out and laid me on the bed between them. I felt warmth flowing out of me from behind. They each laid on their sides, facing me, and crossed their arms over my stomach. 

"So, what do you think, Eren?" Levi whispered, still out of breath. 

I blushed. I couldn't lie. "I, kinda liked it." 

"Kinda. Sure." Erwin scoffed. "You shoulda seen your face." He grinned, and kissed me surprisingly hard. 

I could feel my face heating up. But I was absolutely exhausted. I think they were, too, because they didn't bother trying to start another round. I wanted to sleep, but even more, I wanted to know how in the hell all of this had happened. So I figured I'd ask. 

"So, can I ask what happened? Why are you guys doing this to me?" I still couldn't wrap my head around it. 

"Erwin is a dominant sadist. But I didn't know that when I met him." Levi teased. But he wasn't lying. 

"I didn't know, either." Erwin was playfully defensive. 

"Anyway, I was a total virgin, and I fell for him immediately." Levi continued. 

"Same here." Erwin grinned. "Except the virgin part." He chuckled. 

"We've been together ever since, but about two years ago, I started to realize that Erwin's appetite was becoming too much for me. He started to get too rough, and hurt me, a lot. I tried to break things off with him, but as you can see, that didn't go so well." Levi seemed upset about that part, though, he seemed pretty happy with the current situation. 

"Although we've never really broken up, officially, things have been strained between us. We love eachother, but my kinks are too much for Levi. I need an additional outlet, so I don't hurt him. When I heard about you, I knew it would be an opportunity to work out a compromise. Apparently, he had the same thought." Erwin laughed, joined by Levi. 

"So, what? I'm just a sex toy to help you two keep your relationship intact?" I was surprisingly hurt by the thought. 

"Well, not exactly. I've actually liked you for a long time. That's why I'm always so hard on you. It makes me mad that I feel that way about someone other than Erwin." Levi slid his hand across my stomach. 

"I, personally, have never really cared much about you either way, until now." Erwin grinned. "Suddenly, I think I see what Levi sees in you. I think this arrangement will be beneficial to all of us, don't you agree?" Erwin placed his hand on top of Levi's on my stomach. 

"You want me to be in your relationship with you?" I asked, astonished. 

"Yes." They replied simultaneously, and each kissed one of my cheeks. I was kind of scared, but I couldn't lie, I was also really happy. I think I could get used to this.


	9. So, What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this time, I didn't realize I'd accidentally posted chptr 8 twice 😂 I'm working on chptr 9 now! Please enjoy! Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more!

Chapter 9 is currently in the works!

I woke up in Levi's bed, naked, and alone, with a chain attached to a collar on my neck. I couldn't believe the situation I was in. What was going to happen to me? At this point I didn't think I'd ever be able to figure out how to control my transformation, and I didn't think Erwin and Levi really cared anymore. What did they think would happen if I transformed in this room? They either didn't think I was ever going to, or they just really didn't care. What if...... I tried to shake the thought from my mind. 

"Eren. What are you thinking about?" I jumped. Levi's sudden presence broke me out of my trance. 

"You surprised me." I gasped, hoping he didn't actually care what I was thinking about. 

"You're too jumpy. We should do something about that." Levi crawled across the bed to straddle me. My breathing became shaky. Levi sat on my waist and caressed my face. "Calm down. Tell me, what where you thinking about?" 

"I guess I just can't wrap my head around this situation." Levi chuckled at that. 

"I can't really believe it, either." Levi kissed me gently, making my heart race and my face got hot. He grabbed my dick with one hand and pinned me down with his other on my chest. My body got hot and tingly. I was nervous. He began stroking me fervently, and I clenched my teeth and grabbed at the sheets. He kissed me hard, and I suddenly came, moaning into his kiss. He laughed, and got up and left. I laid there, breathing hard, dizzy. Then Levi returned with Erwin. 

"Hey, look who I bumped into! Erwin was on his way here. Now we can all play together again!" Levi was purposefully being over the top. Erwin looked annoyed, but he grabbed Levi by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall and kissed him eagerly. Suddenly he turned Levi around and pulled his pants down. Levi looked angry. 

"I thought that's what Eren was for?" He huffed, annoyed, but not really trying to stop him. 

"You know what? You're right." Erwin looked at me and motioned for me to go to them. Shakily, I crawled to the edge of the bed and stood at the side of it. It'd been so long since I'd taken a step on my own. I was nervous I'd fall. I took a shaky step forward, and fell into Erwin's arms. He held me close against his chest and rubbed my back. 

"It's going to be ok." He whispered in my ear. He turned me around to face Levi. I was standing behind him. Erwin put my hands on top of Levi's on the wall. He pulled Levi's waist back toward mine, and grabbed me and pushed me into Levi. I was inside of Levi. I groaned loudly and almost fell, my breathing sped up and my heart raced. Levi moaned quietly. Then I heard Erwin unbuckle his pants behind me. He put his hands on mine and Levi's. He breathed slowly on my neck, giving me goosebumps. Then I felt him push into me. He pushed me hard, into Levi, who groaned and pushed back against me. I held Levi's hands so tight my knuckles where white. My breath was shaky and my body was on fire. Erwin began to slide slowly in and out of me, pushing me into Levi with each thrust. It was so much to take in. I gently bit Levi's shoulder, making him groan. He seemed to be trying to hold it together, unsuccessfully. I didn't care. I couldn't take it. Erwin started to get faster. He grabbed Levi's hip with his left hand, holding him in place, and grabbed my throat with his right hand and squeezed hard. 

"I'm going to fuck you now. Are you ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he slammed into me so hard that if Levi hadn't been in front of me, I would have fallen. I held onto Levi's hips, and he began to moan as Erwin's thrusts pushed me deep into Levi. Erwin tightened his grip on my throat and bit my neck as he fucked me harder and harder. I was afraid he'd break me, or kill me. It was scary, but it felt incredible. Levi seemed to be enjoying it, too. I could feel him moving against Erwin's movements. I couldn't breathe. But that added to the thrill. I somehow began moving my hips. Erwin seemed to like that, because he bit me so hard that I started bleeding, and he let go of Levi and grabbed my throat with both hands and pulled me out of Levi. He slammed me against the wall and held my hands behind my back and pushed my face against the wall and fucked me harder than he had before. I was sure I must be bleeding down there by now. He pushed against me with unbelievable force. Like he was angry. My mind became foggy, and my body went limp. He slowed down and pulled out. I fell to the floor. Levi came to help me up but Erwin stopped him and pushed him down and bent him over the bed and continued his assault. He fucked Levi just as hard. Levi seemed much better equipped to handle it, though. Or at least, he was used to it. I couldn't believe Erwin was still going. I regained some composure and crawled over to the bed. I don't know why. I felt like Levi needed help. He looked as though he was trying to enjoy it, but he wasn't. Erwin, without stopping, grabbed my hair and pulled me up onto the bed. 

"Levi, suck his dick." Erwin growled. Levi scoffed, but he raised his head and pulled me to him. He did as he was told. I felt bad, but it felt amazing. He was breathing so hard already, and having his mouth full now made it even more difficult. Suddenly I felt it coming. I laid back on my elbows and began to moan. Erwin pushed Levi's head down and held it there and slammed into him violently, obviously coming, as I came in his mouth. Levi started struggling but Erwin was lost in the frenzy of his climax and wouldn't let go. I grabbed Erwin's wrist and pulled up and removed myself from Levi's mouth. He coughed and gagged, trying to get his breath back. 

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, hoping Erwin wouldn't hear. 

Levi laughed. "Don't be sorry yet. That was nothing." 

Erwin let go and pulled out. Levi collapsed and rested. 

"Your turn, boy." Erwin smiled at me. He got on the bed and pushed me down. He grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him up. He made Levi straddle me and Erwin straddled me behind Levi. 

"Levi hasn't come yet. Help him out." Erwin sneered at me. He pushed Levi forward so his dick was in my face. I knew what had to be done, so I began. Levi was slow and gentle, seemingly enjoying himself. Erwin caressed Levi's body, watching him slink and writhe like a cat. Levi was really sexy when he wanted to be. 

Then Erwin leaned over Levi's back and put his fingers in Levi's mouth. He took them out, and moved his hand to Levi's backside and pushed them in. Levi thrust into my mouth and groaned, and started panting. Erwin took his other hand and put his fingers in Levi's mouth again. This time, he removed them, and put them inside of me. I groaned and my body tensed. Levi moaned and started moving in my mouth more eagerly. Erwin fingered us both, and I started caressing Levi's body. He was surprisingly beautiful if you really looked at him. 

Levi started moaning and rocking his hips. "Fuck, Erwin. You're such an animal." Levi gasped as Erwin's fingers moved faster and deeper. He bit Levi's backside making him groan and thrust into my mouth hard, choking me. Then Erwin started sucking me off. I moaned and my body writhed. Levi started to move quickly, he was getting close. Erwin took his fingers out of us and lifted my hips. He slammed into me and started fucking me and put his fingers back in Levi. He slapped Levi's ass hard and rammed into me roughly. Levi's back arched and Erwin pushed him down into my mouth as he came. I tried to push him back up but it was useless. Erwin was still pounding me mercilessly and I couldn't breathe. Finally Levi rolled to his side and I tried to breathe but I choked on his come. Erwin grabbed my throat and pushed me down and ravaged my body for what seemed like an eternity. I needed to breathe, but he only let me get tiny gasps here and there when he adjusted his grip. Then he let go and pulled out. He flipped me over and slammed back into me. At least now I could breathe. I gasped and panted, trying to ignore the continuing assault on my body. I just needed air. Suddenly, he slowed almost to a halt. He pushed himself all the way inside of me, and lowered himself onto his elbows over my back. He gently kissed the back of my neck, sending chills through my body. I could now feel that his dick was throbbing inside of me. He pulled it slowly out of me, until only the tip was inside. I held my breath, preparing for his thrust. But he pushed himself slooooowly back into me. My body got hot and tingled. I closed my eyes and grabbed the sheets. This felt insanely good. 

"Er-Erwin." I gasped shakily. I blushed. I couldn't believe I just said that. 

"Yes, Eren?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills and goosebumps all over. He pulled slowly back out, making my body squirm from how amazing it felt. He leaned back and grabbed my waist and pulled me up and pushed slowly back into me until he couldn't go any deeper. I gasped and squirmed. I couldn't stand it. 

"Er-win....." I whispered shakily. "I.... I'm going to...... Come." I gasped. He laughed lightly and started to thrust a little bit faster, going all the way in each time, then almost all the way out. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and kissed me roughly, then he wrapped his arms around my chest and torso and pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap and he continued fucking me relentlessly. He held my throat and rammed into me hard and fast, making my body tingle. I let go and just let him have my body. He squeezed me hard and pushed himself so hard into my body that it hurt. He nuzzled and nipped my neck and grabbed my dick and bent me over and slammed into me violently, and I felt him start to come. He exploded inside me, and I felt myself start to come. I gripped the bedsheets and tried to stifle my scream as I erupted with a feeling that I never imagined was possible. Erwin continued fucking me until I came completely, dragging my climax out. Finally, I collapsed in a pool of my own come, and Erwin pulled out and laid next to me, panting hard. I felt his come start to pour out of me. Levi stroked my hair and Erwin's. 

"I think he likes you." Levi grinned at me.


End file.
